1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a spell collating apparatus designed for use in checking the spelling of words in a document, through connection to a word processor or the like which is used for preparing and/or proofreading the document, in cooperating with a display unit.
2. Description of the Art
When checking the spelling of words in a document inputted in a word processor or the like, it has been customary heretofore to execute a collation program after completion of inputting the entire document. This is done in such a manner that, with depression of a specified key, confirmation is performed to check to determine whether the spelling of each input word is coincident with the correct spelling stored previously in a memory unit in the word processor.
According to such a method, however, there exists a disadvantage in that during execution of the spelling collation program, it is impossible to carry out normal input processing steps, such as preparation or proofreading of a document. Moreover, disadvantageously, the execution of such a program requires a considerable amount of time which eventually induces deterioration of operational efficiency.
Therefore, the function of checking the word spelling has not be fully utilized in most cases, even though the word processor may be equipped with such a function.